Bully
by Fatty Bompkins
Summary: Aang is a junior in high school and has a crush on his best friend Katara, who barely even notices him. But a girl named Toph Bei Fong tries to make his life a living hell. How will Aang react? Please read and review!
1. The Mean Girl

Bully

**This story is based off of the she short story that Twigurl5000 wrote called Conflict in "Some Party." When I read her story I started thinking "what if Aang acted like this." I want to dedicate this story to Twigurl5000 because without her I never would have had this idea. (there will be some similarities.)**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

The bell rang. Aang was in his junior year of high school and he had fallen in love with his best friend Katara in eighth grade. You can imagine how awkward it must have been for him these past couple of years. Aang's life was almost perfect, he had great friends an amazing guardian (and in his mind) the most beautiful and perfect (future) girlfriend. The only problem was the pint-sized brat, that was the same age as him, named Toph Bei Fong. She might be only 5' 4" but she is the meanest person in the school. And her specialty was picking on Aang.

Aang walked up to Katara "Hey Katara I have to ask you something it's really important."

"Can't it wait Aang, I'm really busy" Katara said as she continued yapping on her cell phone.

"uhh… yeah of course it can wait" Aang said then he started walking away.

Then out of nowhere someone shoved Aang out of the way into the lockers and during the aggressive shove Aang tripped over his own foot and landed flat on his face. When he looked up he saw none other than Toph Bei Fong, "of couse" he thought "no surpise there."

"You know Twinkle Toes is too graceful a name for you, I think now I'm just goon call you Fumbles since your still on the ground," Toph said while giggling perfusely.

"Toph what did I ever do to you that would ever force you to act so hostily towards me?"

"_Your soothing voice is like a lullaby that makes me go into a deep slumber and your gorgeous body haunts my dreams every night_ _which always wakes me up all uncomfortable in all the _WRONG _places." _ But it's not like Toph is ever gonna say that. "You got in the way Fumbles, as always, that and it's always fun to get you angry."

"You know Toph if you weren't so mean you might actually be one of the most popular girls in school because of how attractive you are, but you're just a bitch so that's never gonna happen," Aang said.

Toph's blush was so enormous that only an oblivious idiot (like Aang) wouldn't be able to notice it. But Katara did, "hmmmm I wonder what that was all about," she said.

**Alright this is the first chapter, and I know it's short and has a lot of similarities with Twigurl5000's version, but that's not the point, the actual reason for this chapter is to see if you guys/ladies can actually bear my writing style. Don't worry I already know what I'm going to do with the rest of the story so review if you like it so far.**


	2. Just Another Day

**This chapter shows Aang as an entirely different person, he is fed up with Toph and will do whatever it takes to get her off his back.**

**Chapter 2**

**Just Another Day**

_"Today has been pretty boring," _Aang thought, "_just another day in high school. I've somehow managed to avoid Toph all day though, maybe she didn't come to school today. Just one more class then I get to go home."_

"Sup nerd." Toph said.

Aang sighed in frustration; he was so close to the end of the day without having to deal with her, but of course here she is to ruin it all.

"Dammit Toph I was having such a nice day not having to deal with you, why did you have to ruin such a beautiful thing?" Aang complained

Toph snorted "Oh please, you won't be able to get rid of me that easily, Fumbles." Toph said right before punching Aang in the arm, _Hard._ She then walked off.

While fighting through the excruciating pain, Aang noticed something inside of Toph's open backpack. Aang carefully went in for a closer look,_ "no way" _he thought. Inside the bag was a notebook with Toph's name on it and it said _My Diary. "Finally," _Aang thought, _"Maybe if I can get ahold of that diary I can use it to get Toph to leave me alone." _But that had to wait, the next class started soon and Aang didn't want to be late.

The final bell rang and all of the kids were rushing out of the building to their cars or the buses. Aang hated riding the bus and he didn't have a car so he walked home every day. It is the healthy thing to do after all. As Aang was walking through the school parking lot someone punched him hard in the shoulder blade. He stumble forward trying not to fall on his face, again.

"Good job Twinkle Toes you were able lose the name fumbles for the rest of the day." Toph said

Aang sighed "Toph if you leave me alone right now you can do whatever you want to me tomorrow and you won't have to hear me complain." He needed her to leave, he had a lot of planning to do if he wanted to get his hands on Toph's diary.

Toph was thinking it over, "Fine Twinkle Toes it's a deal. It's gonna suck to be you tomorrow." Toph said laughing. And with that she started to walk away, but as soon as she turned around a small freshman ran into her and they both fought to keep their footing. "Oh, sorry Toph," the boy squeaked. If it was anyone else Toph would have exploded on them for running into her; but lucky for him he was the only one in the whole school that Toph was nice too. It's probably because he already puts up with enough crap with being so short. Atleast Toph isn't _Pure_ evil.

"It's okay The Duke, accidents happen," Toph said "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah see ya Toph," The Duke said and they both walked off. That was when Aang saw it, in Aang's mind it was glowing as if it was a holy artifact from heaven; Toph diary. It was lying on the ground; it must have fallen out of her bag when The Duke bumped into her.

"There is a God," Aang said to himself as he picked up the notebook. He then opened it up expecting to get some serious blackmailing ammunition for the war on Toph. Aang's face dropped and his eyes almost bugged out of his head, he even had a hint of a blush on his face. "And he has a wicked sense of humor."

**There; Aang go the diary and I'm pretty sure that his ego is going to skyrocket. This is just the beginning of Aang's character transformation. WARNING he will become a smartass.**


	3. In Effect

**Chapter 3**

**In Effect**

Aang was exhausted; he had stayed up most of the night to get back at Toph. He thought up plan after plan but he finally came up with a good one. His initial thoughts were to do something drastic and have the whole school know the contents of her diary. But Aang felt it would be strange to share Toph's love poems about himself to the entire school. Besides, that plan would satisfy the student body more than it would himself.

"Sure this plan was selfish, but I don't care, the wrath of Toph had been upon me full force for years now_._" Aang thought to himself. "And this plan is much more satisfying anyway. I will be able to watch the small brat's tough façade crumble before me and get to see her for what she truly is. A GIRL!"

Well she's obviously a girl, but she has never acted like one, and she's also a helpless romantic. HA! Who would have thought; Toph, a romantic never in a million years would anyone have guessed that. The confrontation that I have to make sure that we have afterwards will be truly embarrassing and awkward for her. I suspect that she will finally get off my back for good!

The bell rang, time for lunch.

It was meatloaf day, which was a bummer because Aang was a vegetarian. But he got some anyway because he knew that Sokka would want seconds. Aang will just get his salad from the salad bar.

As he was walking towards the table with all of his friends Toph came up beside him and snatched his tray of food from his hands.

"Thanks for the food, nerd. Ah, gross you can keep your nasty salad." Toph said then tossed him the basket of lettuce and fruit back, and started walking away.

"You know Toph you might want to stop picking on me so much, people might start to think that you love me or something." Aang said with a smirk so unmistakable that even a blind person would be able to know that it was there.

Toph stopped dead in her tracks, and whipped around so fast that the meatloaf almost fell off of her tray. "What did you just say?" she asked, bewildered.

"Just looking out for you Toph, don't want people to get the wrong idea." Aang said. The smirk was now gone and had been replaced by a strong poker face.

"Shut up Twinkletoes." With that Toph walked off.

Lunch was almost over. Aang had finished his salad and was trying to tune out Sokka's annoying whining about how the school gave out small food portions and that he was still hungry. Aang averted his eyes from Sokka and found Toph a couple of tables down sitting with The Duke. Their eyes locked and they shared that awkward moment when two people lock eyes at the same time by accident. (**A/N: You know ****exactly ****what I'm talking about.**)

The moment was brief, and after, Toph made a motion with her arms telling Aang to fist himself.

"This is it," Aang thought "it has to be now."

Aang signaled her with his pointer finger telling her to wait a second while he went through his bag. Toph was clearly confused.

"What was he doing?" she thought; and then she saw it. Her whole world came crashing down upon her. Aang had taken out the one thing that she had hoped to keep secret. He held it out in front of him for her and everyone at his table to see. Her diary.

The absolutely shocked expression on Toph's face was priceless. Add the fact that her face was as red as tomato made this moment in time unforgettable for Aang.

"Hey, Aang whats that?" Suki asked. The look of satisfaction in his eyes and a full-fledged grin on his face had the whole group of friends curious.

"Toph's diary," Aang responded simply.

**Oooooh, stay tuned for what happens next.**


	4. Confrontation

**I'm back! It took a little while but here I am.**

**Chapter 4**

**Confrontations**

_No way! No way! It can't be it, that can't be my diary! I gotta get out of here._

Toph got up as fast as she could; spilling whatever was left of her food onto the table. She ran for the cafeteria doors and sprinted to the girls bathroom.

_"This will have to be my sanctuary for the rest of the day;"_ Toph thought "_or else I run the risk of running into Aang."_

Thanks to Toph's Samsung Galaxy S4 the rest of the day went by rather quickly. Now that the final bell had rung all Toph needed to do was get out of the building , get into her car and get the hell outta Dodge; and after she will probably have to run away and start a new life someplace that no one will ever find her. Like Maine.

_"This is it!"_ Toph said to herself, "_all I need to do is round this corner and my car will be sitting there, waiting for me like a getaway car that bank robbers use."_

Toph rounded the corner, saw her car but instead of running straight for it she stopped dead in her tracks. There he was, Aang, standing 10 feet in front of her with a smirk on his face. Toph was terrified.

He started walking towards her.

"Oh, hey Toph," Aang said "here's your diary back." Emphasis on the _diary._

Toph snatched the book out of his hands as fast as she could and shoved it in her bag. _"God, that grin needs to be smacked off his face," _Toph thought_ "actually that might not be a bad idea… naa it doesn't matter, I'll be on the other side of the country by tomorrow."_

Aang started talking again, "Toph I read everything you wrote about me, and I'm very flattered…"

"Shut up and just get out of my way Twinkle Toes!" She interrupted and started to walk past him.

"You know Toph if you wanted a kiss so bad you could have just asked." He said jokingly.

Toph stopped and turned around to face him "what did you just say?" She asked.

"I said if you wanted a kiss so bad you could have just asked." The evil smirk on his face was undeniable.

_"He's obviously just trying to tease me" _Toph thought. Then her mouth lifted. "_But whatever I'll take it._"

"Okay," she said.

Aang's face dropped, "Wait whaa"

He was unable to finish what he was saying before Toph grabbed him by the front of his shirt and brought him into a passion filled lip lock. Aang was completely surprised to say the least, but he didn't pull away.

_"It's actually happening, I'm kissing him and he's not pushing me away!" _Toph thought.

Aang's legs started to wobble and at one point they almost gave out. Toph pulled away from the kiss. Both of them panting, wow that kiss was a doozy.

"Wow Toph, that was amazing." Aang said between breaths.

"I know" Toph said. It took her a minute but once she got control of her breathing, she asked, "Hey Aang wanna go get something to eat? I'm buying."

"Ya" he said, "that sounds great."

They started walking towards Toph's car "good cause I'm starving and I think some Panera Bread will hit the spot."

Toph sat down in the driver seat of her car with her crush to her right. She sighed happily.

"Maine was a little bit dramatic."

"What was that Toph?"

"Nothing Aang."

**There it is, it's all done! I encourage you all to go and read Twigurl5000's version it's a good read. And please review, it will help me decide on whether I should continue writing stories. I appreciate all feedback. Anyway thank you for reading!**


End file.
